


Pianista de lágrimas

by BilingualShipper



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kinda AU, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Lawless, Romance, but it's almost like canon, mi primer fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Una existencia larga acarreaba cientos de cambios drásticos para no caer en la monotonía. Lawless se había acostumbrado a desechar a todo aquel que lo aburriera, ¿cómo iba a esperar que alguien lo atrapase de tal manera que su nuevo cambio drástico sería querer permanecer a su lado toda una vida?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tears' pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170191) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper)



> Puede que haya algo de OoC, no me extrañaría porque es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida; pero creo que está lo suficientemente bien y bonito para perdonarme (?
> 
> Los personajes no son míos. Servamp le pertenece a Tanaka Strike.

En mi vida conocí a alguien tan interesante como él. Para mí, un ser que siente haber vivido demasiado, aburrirme de las personas es lo más habitual. Podrían llegar a encantarme por un tiempo, mas la monotonía ataca tan rápido que esa fascinación inicial se esfuma como los sueños al despertar.

Sólo otra vez me enamoré con locura, pero sus ideales acabaron borrando todo rastro de su existencia. Desde ese día en el que nada pude hacer para salvarla de sus propios sueños, creí que jamás encontraría un reemplazo que la igualase. La vida se me hizo eterna junto a tanta gente sin nada divertido que ofrecerme, nada sorprendente para emocionarme, nada innovador para hacerme querer permanecer a su lado.

Yo me convertí en un hombre que destruiría a cualquiera que me decepcionase. Deseaba hallar a quien proteger como a mí mismo, sin embargo, parecía no existir alguien que valiera la pena el riesgo. Todos se hundían en sus fantasías, aislándose de la realidad, condenándose a sí mismos a caer en la perdición de un imposible que se negaban a aceptar.

Luego de años de mezclarme con defectuosos sustitutos del amor a pesar de saber cómo resultaría todo, una melodía como ninguna otra captó la atención que nada en tanto tiempo había logrado atraer. Fue una sensación extraña; el público se ahogaba en lágrimas amargas que nada tenían que ver con la interpretación tan alegre que me cautivó al punto de admirarla de pie. Un joven presionaba las teclas blancas y negras como si fuesen una parte de su propio cuerpo, con tanta soltura y naturalidad que dejaban en evidencia que él era un prodigio. Su cabello, negro como la estructura del piano con un curioso lunar blanco al final de su flequillo, sólo afianzaba más la idea de que el instrumento no era más que un complemento de su figura.

Durante el concierto entero me sentí distinto a los demás, era como si yo estuviese en un evento completamente opuesto. Aparte de mí, nadie más sonreía; la música para ellos provocaba llanto, para mí provocaba felicidad. Al final del recital, los aplausos cubrieron los sollozos, pero nada resaltó más que mis vítores repletos de alegría.

Lo decidí: tenía que conocer a este chico. Tenía que conocer a alguien capaz de transmitir dos emociones contrastantes con sólo una canción. Tenía que conocer al muchacho que me teletransportó al mundo de animadas melodías al que nadie más había llegado. Nunca había estado tan interesado en otra persona lo suficiente para no importarme el giro drástico que me vería obligado a dar para acercarme a ella.

Actué en nuestro primer encuentro. Para llamar su atención, debía ser dulce; dulce fui. Su primera impresión de mí fue positiva, justo lo que quería y hasta más. Descubrí que los animales pequeños se le hacían adorables y que tenía la nobleza de socorrerlos de la calle; mi impresión de él ganó muchos puntos verdes, su corazón era bueno.

Su segunda impresión de mí alteró la inicial. La calma y delicadeza que mostraba en mi presencia desaparecieron en cuanto mis peculiaridades relucieron, siendo ahora más hostil. De acuerdo, quizás lo merecía por fingir un poco antes, así que concluí que no le agradaban las situaciones contrariadas y mi estómago recibió la fuerza de sus piernas sin amortiguamiento. Su actitud es algo que no cualquiera desearía provocar, mas a mí me atraía la potencia de sus ataques.

Nadie me había rechazado tanto como él, a nadie perseguí como a él. Mi admiración permanecía intacta sin importar las veces que me mandase a callar o a salir de su vista. Mi nuevo objetivo era que sintiese la mitad de lo que yo sentía por él, de alguna manera lograría que sus insultos fuesen palabras cariñosas.

Empecé a llamarlo Ángel-chan, pues su faceta más divertida era en la que su complejo de superioridad lo hacía considerarse purificador, y porque parecían obsesionarle las alas. Le quedaba perfecto; la fuerza de sus piernas hacía que un salto fuese un vuelo, como si su carencia de alas la compensase con esa habilidad. En poco tiempo, mi primer paso acertado fue apodarlo de esa manera, ya que era lo único que no le molestaba y hasta diría que le fascinaba tal adulación.

Sus conciertos siempre eran iguales: el público vivía una tragedia auditiva, yo me perdía en la emoción que sólo era mía. Varias veces me percaté de las miradas de reojo extrañadas que algunos me dedicaban, en ocasiones era como si la luz del escenario pasase a estar sobre mí. No me importaría ser el foco de atención si eso significaba que Lichtan se fijaría en mí, de todas maneras, ese era mi anhelo.

Cumplí uno de mis sueños cuando me invitó a ser el primero en oír su nueva composición. No sólo estaba feliz por poder pasar tiempo a solas con Lichtan, que me llamase para tal exclusiva fue un gesto de suma importancia emocional que ni yo mismo sé explicar. La pieza, una vez más, me inundó de júbilo. Él me echaba vistazos de a momentos mientras tocaba, como si queriendo chequear mi reacción; aunque su expresión concentrada en las notas musicales nunca cambió, siguió siendo la misma a la que yo apodaba "sumergido en la profundidad de los sentimientos".

Con el final de la canción, sus ojos trataron de examinarme. Yo aplaudía animado, como siempre.

—¡Asombroso, Lichtan! —Lo felicité parado.

Él me miró en silencio, su mano izquierda aún sobre las teclas y su rostro inconmovible.

—¿Es feliz para ti? —preguntó con seriedad.

—¡Como todas tus canciones! —Entrecerró los ojos sólo un poco—. ¿Qué sucede, Lichtan? ¿Se suponía que esta canción era la que iba a entristecerme finalmente y por eso te molesta que esté tan animado? —Jugueteé con su cabello.

—¡Suéltame! —En vez de apartar mi mano con la suya como una persona normal, él me pateó para también alejarme—. Como si fuera a componer una canción especialmente para ti, rata de mierda.

—Eso dices, pero que me hayas invitado a ser el primero en oír esta canción me dice lo contrario. ¡Es como si me la dedicaras, Ángel-chan! —Sonreí en grande.

—¡Cállate, maldita rata! —Iba a patearme otra vez, pero capturé su pie antes de que me hiciera daño—. ¿No captaste ni un poco de tristeza en ella?

—Ni por un segundo.

Lichtan devolvió su mirada al piano, acariciando suavemente las teclas blancas con la mano izquierda. Hundió unas pocas, liberando notas aleatorias a su paso.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Su mano frenó. Sin verme a la cara, respondió:

—Eres el único que distingue la alegría en mis canciones.

—¡Eso no es nada nuevo, Ángel-chan! ¡Hasta yo mismo lo había notado!

—Cállate. —Normalmente, no le hubiese hecho caso, mas esa vez hubo algo distinto en su tono que le robó a mis cuerdas vocales su función.

Subí mis lentes con los ojos un poco más abiertos, expectante al ser incapaz de adoptar otro estado. ¿Había algo especial en ser esa única persona? ¿Un trasfondo importante?

—Mis canciones son famosas por sacar toda la negatividad de quienes las escuchen, al punto de llorar desconsolados. Tú, sin embargo, te regocijas en ellas. No tengo ninguna queja respecto a las emociones amargas que transmito, pero nunca compuse una canción con eso en mente.

—¿No se supone que se escribe para transmitir emociones?

—Sólo una rata interrumpe cuando un ángel habla —masculló con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas algo juntas—. Compongo con la idea de poder transmitir más de una emoción a la vez, para que todos interpreten las notas a su manera e incluso cambien de opinión según el momento; pero nadie más que tú ha logrado sentirse diferente.

—¿Por qué crees que pase eso?

—Quizás no tienes tantas penas como los demás. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Aw, yo pensaba que era por ser especial para ti, Ángel-chan. —Lo abracé por la espalda.

—¡No te creas tanto, rata de mierda! —La posición lo obligó a apartarme con sus manos, por lo que el forcejeo duró al yo tener brazos más fuertes. No le quedó otra alternativa más que hacerme cosquillas para que lo soltase.

—Hablando en serio, Lichtan, ¿no podría ser simplemente por ser yo?

—No hay un razonamiento más estúpido que el de "yo soy yo".

—Dudo que entre tanta gente yo sea el que menos peso cargue encima; antes de conocerte mi vida era muy pesada, debí llorar al oírte por primera vez.

Lichtan dejó ver la totalidad de sus iris azulados antes de mirar a la pared y chasquear la lengua.

—No comiences con tu romance —murmuró.

—Noté sorpresa en ti, Ángel-chan, no disimules —canturreé. Él sólo rezongó—. ¿Hay alguna canción que hayas escrito pensando "esta será más triste que alegre"?

—Unas pocas las compuse mientras yo me sentía de alguna manera para desahogarme y contagiar esos sentimientos; aunque igual siguen siendo tristes para el resto.

—Toca la canción más deprimente de tu repertorio. Si con esa no se me anuda la garganta, entonces debo tener algo especial.

—De seguro eres una basura psicópata. —Se acomodó para tocar—. Estaba muy angustiado cuando improvisé esto por primera vez, espero que te desesperes de una vez por todas.

Respiró profundo, posicionó sus manos sobre los primeros acordes e inició.

Su ritmo era lento, las notas apenas altas; me relajaron al punto de sentarme cuando ni siquiera me acordaba de estar de pie. ¿Se suponía que debía alterarme? Cerré los ojos, me concentraría más que nunca en su música.

Me balanceaba al ritmo acompasado del piano, fue entonces que surgió la novedad. Podía oír que las teclas tocadas estaban cada vez más a la derecha, y si comparaba, los movimientos de sus manos también debían ser más veloces; pude comprobarlo al notar que me mecía más rápido. Algo estaba por cambiar en la canción.

Unos acordes estridentes me sacudieron y me obligaron a abrir los ojos. El flequillo de Lichtan me impedía observar su rostro a detalle. Sus dedos aceleraban como mi corazón. Entreabrí la boca, algo comenzaba a penetrarme. Hubo un momento en el que la melodía parecía tranquilizarse, mas era un engaño: justo después explotaba.

Apreté los ojos del frenesí en cada nota. Pude sentirlo, cualquier otra persona estaría llorando de angustia en ese instante; pero yo me sumergí en una fantasía diferente. Imaginaba a un Licht en el país de su madre halándose el cabello, dientes recién renovados rechinando, pies pateando tan fuerte que en sólo tres intentos removieron todas las sábanas de la cama. Su padre no vería más que un berrinche infantil en lo que en realidad era la detonación del estrés acumulado por tantas expectativas puestas en él por el simple hecho de ser un niño prodigio.

La velocidad en la que tocaba teclas repetitivas concordaba con las piernas en mi mente. ¿Estaría proyectando en mi cabeza una escena real? ¿Era esta la angustia de la que hablaba? Porque de ser así, la lágrima que había soltado tendría sentido.

Hacia el clímax de la composición, percibí un aire de anhelos mientras el ritmo regresaba a ser el de la introducción. Elevé un poco la cabeza y me quedé quieto al visualizar al que antes era un infante repleto de emociones más adultas como un jovencito que volaba con alas de ángel a la vez que comía dulces. Casi se me escapó la risa, me aguanté por el bien de mis costillas y para dejarle terminar en paz.

Al finalizar, Lichtan no fue capaz de mirarme por varios segundos. Mis aplausos fueron como la canción: aceleraban conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero por primera vez no emití palabras ni vítores junto a ellos.

—Estás muy callado —resaltó en un murmullo, su vista todavía clavada en el instrumento.

—¿Fue eso lo que sentiste, Lichtan? —Por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar la ronquera que originaba un nudo en la garganta.

Él se giró a verme apenas me escuchó, sus delgadas cejas arqueadas.

—¿Estás...?

—No te emociones, Lichtan. Estoy muy feliz. —Sonreí torcido, no es sencillo enseñar los dientes de buena manera si tus ojos se derraman.

—¡No mientas...!

—Hablo muy en serio —interrumpí su arrebato—. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas compartido una parte tan profunda de ti conmigo. —Tuve que quitarme los lentes para secar las lágrimas.

—Idiota, ¿crees que...?

—¡Lloro de felicidad! ¡Al fin estoy llorando!

—¡Pero sigues sin sentir la amargura que sienten los demás!

—Ángel-chan. —Me coloqué los lentes para tener las manos libres para posarlas sobre sus hombros. No trató de apartarme—. Pude verte. Pude ver la angustia por la que pasaste, entendí todo lo que quisiste expresar con esa canción. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan feliz? No me alegra lo que viviste, me alegra ahora ser más cercano a ti. —Y al fin logré sonreír con todos los dientes alineados y los ojos pequeños.

—¿Dices que me viste a mí? —Asentí—. ¿No a tu propio sentir? —Sacudí la cabeza—. También es la primera vez que oigo algo así.

—¿No será que de verdad soy especial? —canturreé.

—No sueñes tanto, estúpida rata. —Me apartó de un suave empujón.

Solté una risilla, el mínimo rubor en sus mejillas lo dejó en evidencia.

—Tarde o temprano me aceptarás como tu persona especial, Ángel-chan. —Me acerqué poco a poco a él—. Por ahora, creo que puedo hacer esto sin que me envíes a la Antártida de una patada.

—¿Que tonterías hablas, rata de...? —Mi mano izquierda sobre su cadera lo calló primero que la mano derecha que ladeó su rostro lo suficiente y antes que mis labios que atraparon su boca aún abierta.

Hubo un sobresalto que luego lo petrificó durante unos segundos. Cuando acaricié su mandíbula, reaccionó con movimientos trastabillados que hicieron divertido al beso. Por más que hubiese querido explorar con mi lengua, corté el contacto para no exponerme al riesgo de que él fuese el primero en pisar tierra firme.

Le regalé una sonrisa a su ceño fruncido, estaba satisfecho en muchos sentidos.

—¡Te haré llorar de tristeza con mi piano, lo juro!

—Si seguimos así, creo que estarás encadenado a mí por siempre, Ángel-chan. —Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros—. No es que me queje. —Guiñé un ojo.

—Entonces mi vida siempre olerá a rata.

De un solo movimiento, lo pegué a mí en un verdadero abrazo.

—¡Me aceptaste! —chillé de emoción.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No...!

—¡Estaré contigo toda la vida, lo dijiste!

—¡Sigue soñando, rata idiota! —Y me pateó hasta chocar de espalda con el piano, provocando un sonido no muy grato y un dolor tremendo—. Ahí lo tienes, mi piano está por hacerte llorar de dolor.

—¡Esta no cuenta!

Sí, nunca podría aburrirme de él, no cuando se dedicaría a componer para mí especialmente, no cuando estaría a la expectativa de ese logro. Y aunque llegase el día en el que me ahogaría en penas con su música, me aseguraría de enamorarlo completamente antes de que suceda; entonces no sería capaz de deshacerse de mí, al igual que yo ya no era capaz de deshacerme de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no puedo creer que, después de cinco años escribiendo, esta sea la primera vez que logre terminar un fanfic. Espero que haya sido una buena contribución al fandom en español (aunque también pienso traducirlo) ^o^
> 
> PD: Entonces, ¿tengo permiso para seguir escribiendo fanfics o mejor regreso a escribir originales en Wattpad? XD


End file.
